


when you come home

by justlikeswitchblades



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 13:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9737363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justlikeswitchblades/pseuds/justlikeswitchblades
Summary: Jack has a road game on Valentine's Day, but that doesn't mean he and Bitty can't exchange gifts beforehand.





	

Jack has never been much of a cookbook kind of person. He relies on the simpler recipes he knows, carb- and protein-heavy meals to keep himself fed. There are the exception of some nights, where he tries his best to replicate the stick-to-your-ribs kind of meals his host family used to make when he was in juniors, but it's rare that he finds the creativity, or the time. As long as he's full, he can't say he minds.

Even so, he's found that the collection of cookbooks on his kitchen counter has grown from nonexistent to modest over the past few months. The first few were bookended by his Falcs bobblehead, but now they sit in a wooden cubby of their own,and it's not too hard to imagine them outgrowing that space in the future. Not that he ever uses them--he usually gets a suspicious glance if he does--but they make his Providence apartment feel that much more like home.

Bitty leans over the kitchen counter one February evening, turning through the pages of one of the cookbooks he's supplied. He sighs, and reaches for another, opening it to a dog-eared page. 

“Sweetheart,” He raises his voice, talking to Jack in the other room, “What do you think the guys would like for Valentine's Day? I'm sure anything will make them happy, but I want to make it _special_ , you know?” Jack comes out into the living room, a red gift bag sparkling in hand. His brow furrows.

“I thought it was your policy to not bake for the Haus on Valentine's Day, since the team always ends up gorging themselves on discount candy anyways?” Bitty lights up with a grin, pink sneaking into his cheeks.

“Oh honey, not the Haus! I meant your boys. Your team.” Jack blinks.

“Oh. Haha.” 

Bitty offers Jack another smile. He notices the bag in his hand, and he raises his eyebrows, giving Jack a look. Jack grins back this time.

“Tater’s been asking for more fried things, donuts, beignets,” Jack begins, placing the bag on the counter and giving it a nudge towards Bitty, “ _I know he is from South, but can always make it more unhealthy, da?_ And then he got on again about how there should be a team in NOLA, but that might've just been his stomach talking.”

“Nice Tater impression,” Bitty laughs, “You might just give Ransom a run for his money. And donuts aren't a bad idea, though I'm not sure how well they'd keep.

“Well, anything with a lot of frosting isn't going to travel that easily,” Jack concedes, “But they'd make a nice hotel breakfast addition, or at least a good midnight snack.” Bitty purses his lips in thought. His eyes fall to the bag again for a moment, then he looks back up at Jack.

“You know I said no gifts.”

“I _know_ you're gonna slip something extra into my suitcase, too,” Jack laughs, “C’mon, Bittle. We're eventually going to have to own up to the fact that we just like spoiling each other.”

“But it's easier for you to spoil me,” Bitty whines softly, frowning, “I don’t have your salary. Sometimes it doesn't feel equal, you know?”

“Don't worry, Bits,” Jack smiles, leaning over the counter to kiss his cheek, “It’s nothing fancy. You know, it might help you think of something to make.” Bitty raises his eyebrows. 

“Oh?” Jack gives him an encouraging smile.

Bitty gives in and pulls the bag closer reluctantly, but with a small smile. He combs through the tissue paper carefully, grin widening as he pulls out a piece of green tissue.

“Recycling from Christmas,” He teases, “I can respect that.”

“Good,” Jack laughs, “Because it might just be a delayed Christmas gift. But you didn't hear that from me.” Bitty winks.

“Your secret’s safe with me.”

He continues to ruffle through the tissue paper, finally pulling out a thin rectangle wrapped in a layer of paper. He slides his thumb under the scotch tape and tears the paper off, distracted as he lets the excess fall to the countertop. His initials are embroidered in gold on the leathery cover, and he gasps, turning the book over carefully in his hands.

“Oh, Jack…” 

“It's not just dessert,” Jack explains, unable to help his smile as Bitty marvels over the pages, “It's full of recipes from World War II, victory gardens and stuff like that. Some of them are a little limited, due to the sugar and butter rationing at the time, but you can always substitute, or add more ingredients as you like. Though the team nutritionist would probably be happier if you just kept them as is.” He laughs, and Bitty joins in. 

“Wow, Jack, this is incredible! I can see why it was delayed--I don't know how in the world you found the time to make this. Gosh, I didn't even know you _could_ make something so beautiful.”

“I might've hit Shitty up in Cambridge for a weekend or two,” Jack confesses, scratching the back of his head, “Had to take advantage of interlibrary loan where you couldn't be suspicious. And then Lardo knew someone who was interested in calligraphy, and one of _their_ friends was interested in bookbinding, so…” He smiles, “It managed to come together.” Bitty sets the book down on the counter, smiling fondly as he walks around to Jack. Jack takes in his arms with ease, hands settling on his waist.

“I’ll have to give Shitty and Lardo my thanks,” Bitty presses his cheek to Jack’s chest, fingers locking together behind the span of his back, “Really, Jack, this is so thoughtful. Thank you.”

“Hey, I just was happy to put my history major to good use so soon after graduation,” Jack grins, “I'm glad you like it, Bittle.”

“I love it, Jack. And I love you, too.” He gets on tiptoe and cups Jack’s cheek, Jack leaning down so he can kiss him.

“I’ll make you something from it the next time I'm in town, okay?”

“Sounds great, Bits,” Jack kisses him back, “I can't wait.”


End file.
